¡Siempre Listos!
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: ¿Aun no te has pasado por aquí? ¡Qué esperas! Puede que tengas que soportar los insultos de InuYasha, las perversiones de Miroku o el mal humor de Sango, ¡Pero nos divertimos! ¡Tírate al lodo con nosotros! Cantemos alrededor de la fogata y seamos grandes exploradores. [Fic de Inauguración del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ]


**¡Siempre Listos!**

**Summary: **¿Aun no te has pasado por aquí? ¡Qué esperas! Puede que tengas que soportar los insultos de InuYasha, las perversiones de Miroku o el mal humor de Sango, ¡Pero nos divertimos! ¡Tírate al lodo con nosotros! Cantemos alrededor de la fogata y seamos grandes exploradores. [Fic de Inauguración del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— ¡Vamos, apúrense! ¡Hagan formaciones, ya!__—gritaba a todo pulmón Akira-chan (N/A: ¡Incluida, amiga!)__—No debemos llegar tarde a la formación, ¡Rápido!_

_— ¡Ya vamos, Akira-sama!__—gritaba uno de los chicos que vestían una impecable camisa color azul marino con insignias bien cosidas a mano, y una pañoleta de colores brillantes que señalaban el grupo en el que estaba inscrito._

_Rápidamente todos los chicos se formaron todos en filas frente al escenario donde se inauguraría el gran evento._

_— ¿Qué creen que vayan a decir?_

_—Seguro mucho blablablá, de todos modos yo lo que quiero es ir a armar la tienda y dormir un poco._

_—Bien saben que eso no será hasta media noche._

_Esos eran los murmullos que se escuchaban entre el público abundante, todos impacientes y seguramente aburridos de estar de pie. El viaje fue demasiado largo y a pesar de ser buenos exploradores eran personas comunes del siglo XXI._

_—Uno, dos, tres, probando.__—se pudo escuchar una voz amplificada gracias a la ayuda del micrófono. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al escenario donde firme y sonriente ante el público se encontraba Tsuki, quien acomodando sus lentes tomó el micrófono y se preparó para comenzar._

_— ¡Bienvenidos! Estoy muy feliz de que se encuentren aquí, sobre todo porque nunca jamás en la vida imaginé que pudiera haber un Jamboree* aquí en fanfiction. ¡Me siento muy feliz! Como ya saben, hemos organizado este evento para nosotros, que somos grandes fanes de la pareja InuYasha/Kagome. Así que aquí, en donde hemos creado este nuevo foro, les agradecemos a todos los Scouts de todos los países presentes por unírsenos. ¡Son completamente bienvenidos! Y como buenos hermanos Scouts que somos, hemos preparado de todo tipo de actividades, juegos, debates, concursos, retos, curiosidades y muchas cosas más solo para que ustedes se diviertan en el largo tiempo que esperamos que dure el foro._

_— ¡¿Por qué no hay sillas y estamos en el sol?!__—se escuchó un grito de uno de los Scouts que componían la Manada*._

_—No sean llorones, ¿Qué no se supone que los scouts están acostumbrados a todo lo que tenga que ver con naturaleza?__—preguntó Tsuki viendo como el pequeño resoplaba.__—En fin. Como este será un largo y entretenido campamento, hemos invitado, y por suerte han venido, ¡Todos los personajes de la serie! Todos ellos, excepto InuYasha, Kôga y el pequeño Komori, han venido por su propia voluntad. Por eso aquí, orgullosamente vendrá nuestra primera invitada a presentarse: ¡Higurashi Kagome!_

_Un gran aplauso se escuchó y ante todo el público apareció con una gran sonrisa la sacerdotisa del futuro, saludando con una mano, feliz._

_Tsuki amablemente le tendió el micrófono y ella gustosa lo aceptó._

_— ¡Hola! Según aquí Tsuki me ha explicado, si yo fuera parte oficial del Movimiento Scout Mundial, sería una Rover, el cual es un nombre extraño para una rama de un movimiento, pero quién soy yo para decir este tipo de cosas. Mis amigos y yo hemos venido aquí gustosamente agradeciendo a todos aquí que nos tomen en cuenta en las cosas que hacen. ¡Seguro será un campamento muy divertido! Por eso vinimos todos nosotros, queremos ayudarles y responder todas las dudas que tengan, además de que si quieren cualquier consejo sabio por allí están Miroku-sama y Kaede-oba-chan para servirles. Yo estaré aquí controlando a mi querido esposo._

_— ¡¿Cómo que controlándome?!__—se escuchó un grito que nadie supo de donde vino._

_—No le hagan caso, estoy segura que tarde o temprano se acostumbrará a estar aquí. En fin, eso es lo que venía a decirles. ¡Espero que no tengan problemas con la comida o con las tiendas de campaña! Es que, Tsuki me ha contado de sus muchas experiencias. Dijo que una vez le cayó una rama a la tienda de campaña de una dirigente, que por suerte salió a tiempo porque si no la hubiera aplastado. También dijo que cuando fue a Panamá la comida era un completo asco y su tienda de campaña se destrozó solita. En fin, muchas otras cosas he oído por aquí, por eso mismo, ¡suerte!_

_Kagome sonrió mientras salía del escenario, no sin antes devolverle a Tsuki el micrófono._

_—Bueno, lo que han escuchado de Kagome es cierto. Lloré por la asquerosa comida que nos dieron en Panamá. Imagínense que… ¡Nos dieron carne verde! ¡Eso mismo! ¡CARNE VERDE! (N/A: Es en serio T.T). En fin, no hablaremos de eso. Aunque creo que si nosotros hubiéramos cocinado en los fogones hubiéramos comido mejor. En fin, como ya ha pasado nuestra querida Kagome-chan a presentarse, le daremos la bienvenida a… ¡Sango! Un aplauso, por favor._

_La taijiya salió del escenario sonriente, con su hijo Komori, de ahora dos años._

_— ¡Hola chicos! Primero que nada, aunque sea una extraña forma de presentarme, les diré que cualquier cosa que haga Miroku me lo informen inmediatamente, ese monje tiene unas extrañas manías. En fin, como ya lo había dicho Kagome-chan, ¡Estamos para servirles! Ya saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten aquí estoy yo, para servirles. Es un gusto, ¡adiós!__—y Sango salió del escenario, entregándole el micrófono a Tsuki._

_—Bien, ahora nuestro siguiente invitado es el monje Miroku, ¡Pase adelante!_

_Y Miroku subió al escenario con pose serena y luego de tomar aire profundamente, tomó el micrófono y comenzó._

_—Primero que todo, gracias por habernos invitados a todos nosotros, especialmente a las lindas jovencitas que…_

_— ¡Miroku!__—se escuchó el reclamo de Sango. Al monje se le resbaló una gotita por la sien, carraspeó y luego prosiguió._

_—Eh, como decía, nos ha costado mucho traer a InuYasha por estos lares, así que no se preocupen, yo, igual que Kagome-sama, estoy aquí para controlarlo, aunque creo que mis dos preciosas hijas ya hicieron todo el trabajo. En fin, dados mis grandes dotes como monje, estoy aquí para cualquier duda que tengan. No tengan miedo de consultarme. Gracias.__—y dándole el micrófono a Tsuki desapareció._

_—Ahora es el turno del pequeño Shippô, ¡Adelante!_

_Y en un *plop* apareció Shippô saltando al hombro de Tsuki._

_—Vine aquí porque Kagome me lo pidió. Aunque ese perro tonto me arruinó todo el viaje, estoy feliz de estar aquí. Además, en este lugar podré desarrollar mejor mis aprendizajes como kitsune. Espero que me dejen en una tienda lejos de InuYasha, ha estado de muy mal humor al ser obligado a venir aquí. ¡Ja! Kagome si que sabe dominarlo._

_— ¡¿Qué dijiste, enano?!__—de nuevo nadie supo de donde vino la voz del hanyô._

_— ¡Que Kagome te controla, perro estúpido! ¡Ja!_

_— ¡En cuanto te atrape…!_

_— ¡Mejor me voy!__—y en un *plop* se convirtió en una gran bola rosa y desapareció._

_—Bueno, dado que el pequeño Shippô se ha retirado, le pedimos amablemente a InuYasha que pase a presentarse ante el público._

_— ¡Ni loco!__—se escuchó la voz del hanyô._

_— ¡InuYasha!__—se escuchó el reclamo de Kagome._

_— ¡Está bien!__—y refunfuñando el hombre de ojos ámbar y cabello plateado subió al escenario. Y arrebatándole el micrófono a Tsuki comenzó a hablar.__—Les voy a dejar algo en claro, niñitos, se atreven a intentar alguna estupidez conmigo y considérense muertos. No sé qué clase de estupidez es esta pero les dejo claro: ¡No cuenten conmigo! Y sus tontas navajas no servirán para convencerme, ¿oyeron? La única razón de que esté aquí es porque la idiota de Kagome me ha obligado, ¡Pero están advertidos!__—y dicho esto le aventó el micrófono a Tsuki, a quien casi se le cae por la brusquedad y salió del escenario con el ceño fruncido._

_—Eh… Bueno, no le hagan caso, para eso hicimos el "Topic de InuYasha" en el foro, él está obligado responder a todas sus preguntas. Bueno, no sé si alguien más va a presentarse, ¿Hay alguien? ¿Nadie? ¿Seguro? ¿Y los demás? ¿No quieren? ¿No? Está bien, pues, ¡oficialmente hemos inaugurado al foro! Eh, Coff, coff, Campamento, perdón. Como veo que todos están desesperados po ir a tomar sombre. ¡Eso es todo!_

_Todos suspiraron aliviados._

_—Ahora, ¡Scouts del mundo SIEMPRE!_

_— ¡LISTOS!__—contestaron._

_— ¡LISTOS!_

_— ¡SIEMPRE!__—contestaron._

_—Ahora sí, pueden retirarse._

_Todo el mundo rompió filas y se fueron con sus respectivos dirigentes._

_Tsuki suspiró._

_—Será un largo verano…_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

*Jamboree: Campamento o evento en el cual se reúnen o ponen en contacto todos los Scouts del mundo.

*Manada: Rama Scout en donde se encuentran los niños de 7 a 11 años.

*Rovers: Rama Scout donde se encuentran los jóvenes de 18 a 21 años.

Link al foro: forum/Foro-InuKag-%E7%8A%AC%E5%A4%9C%E5%8F%89-%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E3%81%8B%E3%81%94%E3%82%81/157430/


End file.
